The present invention is drawn to a tri-folding ramp for loading a vehicle or the like onto a loading surface. The tri-folding ramp comprises a plurality of sections which form a loading member. The loading member has an upper support surface which assumes an arc-shaped profile when the ramp is in an extended configuration. The arced profile deters contact between the ramp or loading surface and the undercarriage of a vehicle as the vehicle travels over the ramp and is loaded onto such loading surface. Furthermore, the tri-folding ramp is lightweight and collapsible into a collapsed configuration for storage and transport.
It is often desirable to haul a vehicle from one location to another. By placing the vehicle on the loading surface of a trailer or truck, the vehicle can be easily transported to the desired location and then unloaded for use. Lightweight vehicles can typically be lifted or lowered by hand onto the loading surface, but heavier vehicles such as lawnmowers, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), automobiles, trucks and motorcycles typically require other means to facilitate loading.
Ramps are commonly used for loading by providing a continuous span from one loading surface to another in order to facilitate loading and unloading various devices. A ramp is especially useful when moving a heavy device between two loading surfaces that are disposed at different heights. Typically the ramp is positioned with a first end resting on a lower surface and a second end resting on an upper surface. The device is then simply driven or pushed from the first loading surface, across the ramp and onto the second loading surface. However, one of the problems associated with using a ramp is the size of the loading angle that is created between the end of the ramp and the upper loading surface. A large loading angle can cause a vehicle, especially one with a low undercarriage to bottom out during loading or unloading. As the vehicle moves between the ramp and the loading surface, the vehicle's undercarriage can scrape the ramp or loading surface at or near the juncture of the ramp and loading surface. This can result in damage to the vehicle, the ramp, the loading surface or all three. Such damage can be costly and time-consuming to repair.
The loading angle between the end of the ramp and an upper loading surface can be reduced to avoid problems of scraping the vehicle's undercarriage. By increasing the length of the ramp, the sharpness of the angle between the ramp and upper loading surface is decreased. However, by increasing the ramp's length, the strength of the ramp is weakened, thereby decreasing its load-bearing ability. Furthermore, the weight and bulk of the ramp is increased, making the ramp more difficult to transport and install.
There is a need for a ramp that creates a low loading angle with the upper loading surface in order to deter contact between the undercarriage of the vehicle and the ramp or loading surface during the loading and unloading process. There is an additional need for a ramp that is lightweight, yet strong enough to support a heavy vehicle, such as a lawnmower, an ATV, a motorcycle, a car or a truck. In addition, a need exists for a ramp that is easy to store, transport and install.